El Anillo
by Elphyra
Summary: Hallowe'en. Es la noche más mágica del año. La única en el que el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos, el de aquí y el de allá, están unidos por una fina membrana que a veces... puede llegar a romperse. 155w. J/R. Incest.


**Disclaimer: **_todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. __Este fic participa en el reto "¡Morid de terror!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación_

* * *

**El Anillo**

* * *

**I.**

Hallowe'en. Es la noche más mágica del año. La única en el que el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos, el de aquí y el de allá, están unidos por una fina membrana que a veces... puede llegar a romperse.

Hallowe'en. Es la noche que se hacen grandes fiestas a casi todo el planeta. La única en el que todo el mundo se viste de fantasmas traumatizados, brujas malvadas, escaletos andantes y vampiresas con ansias de sangre.

Hallowe'en. Es la noche que puede servir para muchas cosas. La única en la que sólo se explican historias de terror, y el miedo está más que prohibido; de mitos ancestrales y cuentos reales.

Hallowe'en. Es la noche oficial de las pesadillas y los cuentos de terror. La única en el que los fantasmas son corpóreos, las brujas esconden realmente jóvenes chicas detrás y los seres malditos serán buenos cuando aparezca la luz del sol.

* * *

**II.**

Hogwarts. Ya es el amanecer y en el castillo quedan las últimas restas de una grande fiesta de lo más terrorífica. Máscaras fantasmagóricas, vestidos desgarrados, colmillos casi verdaderos, sombreros de copa, manos ensangrentadas y clavos destornillados son algunos de los atuendos que llevan los alumnos. Horror y más horror para una noche macabra.

—¿Sólo sabes hablar de quidditch? —La _vampiresa_ sabe que así no es, pero cuando habla demasiado de él, tiene que hacérsela; cómo ahora, ambos bajo la sombra del árbol más lejos de la puerta del castillo.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Rosie —El _fantasma de la ópera_ le besa la nariz con un pequeño piquito. Por encima de ellos dos, la luna reina en el firmamento. La fiesta ya está en sus acaballas, pronto la noche de Hallowe'en terminará.

—Demuéstramelo. Ahora aún es Hallowe'en, Jimmy; toca una historia de terror —dice retándolo—. Seguro que Freddy te contó unas cuantas.

—Cómo quieras, pelirroja...

* * *

**III.**

Hace muchos años, cuando las varitas no era lo más normal del mundo, en unas tierras dónde los dementores andaban por donde querían, en una colina triste y gris, vivía una familia.

La casa era de madera, destartalada, rota, antigua. En ella vivían una familia formada por cuatro miembros: los padres y dos hermanos, un niño y una niña.

A fuera, en el mundo real, los dementores reinaban en el mundo tras una guerra mágica. Todo era tristeza y hambre. La alegría, la felicidad, y la paz habían quedado atrás pero poco a poco la gente había aprendido a sobrevivir.

En la familia, cuando los alimentos que la subsistían se terminaron de manera irrefutable y los adultos no eran capaces de crear más o forzar su crecimiento, tuvieron que escoger medidas drásticas.

El padre cogió el anillo familiar, un traslador permente, y se lo puso; desapareciendo en busca de comida en la ciudad más cercana.

* * *

**IV.**

Habían pasado unas cuantas mañanas grises y desesperanzadores cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que en el Árbol Maldito, a los pies de la pequeña colina estéril, había algo raro. La madre y los dos niños, tras invocar la magia protectora más ancestral, fuero a ver qué era aquello tan extraño.

Horrorizados, encontraron como en las antiguas leyendas el cuerpo del padre colgado de la rama más alta. Balanceándose con el frío invernal. El niño supo desde entonces que nunca jamás podría olvidar tal cosa.

La madre tras llorar largo rato, cogió el traslador familiar de los dedos congelados de su marido muerto. La niña creía que quizá papá despertaría, tal y cómo sucedía en las historias, pero nada de esto sucedió.

Porque papá estaba muerto. Un día más tarde, la madre también se puso el anillo para ir a ciudad en busca de comida. Y despareció delante de los ojos de los hijos.

* * *

**V.**

Horas y días más tarde de abandonar a mamá fue cuando la hermana mayor lo vio. Había algo doblemente estraño en el Árbol Maldito. Asustados, los niños volvieron a hacer el recorrido que habían hecho días antes con la madre.

Angustiados, se sintieron desfallecer al ver a su madre también colgada del árbol. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el árbol mataba la gente? Al mirar al suelo vieron que había un bulto... ¡un saco con comida!

La niña quiso llevársela y ya, pero el niño pensó que estaría bien tener el anillo maldito. Por si acaso les volvía a traer comida. Así que cogiendo un cuchillo afilado que llevaba tuvo que cortarle el dedo para coger el anillo.

Finalmente, y muy a pesar de los hermanos, la comida putrefacta se terminó. Y tenían que hacer algo o se morirían de hambre. Por esto, ella quiso ir en busca de más comida.

Y volvió colgada al árbol.

* * *

**VI.**

Los inviernos volvieron, la muerte olvidó el Árbol Maldito. Ésta vez no quiso coger el anillo que su hermana tenía en el dedo (no quería cortárselo y que sangrara tanto como mamá); y con los diez años que tenía entonces, había ido andando a la ciudad.

Pero volvió. A la Casa del Árbol Maldito. Porqué era la suya, y ahí pasó el resto de los años; junto a un árbol con una maldición y tres cadáveres que se balancean cada noche al sonido del viento. El chico, ya que ahora ya no era un niño, aprendió a vivir sólo y, como los dementores ya no estaban tan encima de todo, pudo conrear un magro gramo de tierra.

Solo, pasó así toda su juventud. Una noche el chico se dio cuenta que los cadáveres habían desaparecido. Hasta que un día recibió una visita; no supo encontrar la manera de echarlos, así que los invitó a entrar.

* * *

**VII.**

Sentados todos cuatro en la mesa de la cocina, el chico no les dirigió la palabra. Parecían dementores, con sus capuchas y sus almas calladas. No había visto el rostro de ninguno pero sabía que eran dos mujeres y un hombre. ¿Qué edad tenían? Parecían muy muy mayores.

A una de las mujeres le faltaba un dedo. Pero igualmente cogía la cuchara, la acercaba al plato de sopa y se la ponía a la boca. Una y otra vez, y el chico se quedó hipnotizado con el gesto; así que finalmente dijo:

—¿Cómo es que le falta un dedo, querida mujer? —Pero ella no dijo nada y seguía igual.— ¿Qué le sucedió?

La chica de su lado levantó la mano, y en ella resplandecía un anillo que el chico conocía muy bien. Demasiado.

El Anillo.

—Ah, este dedo —y su voz parecía la de los dementores—... Ya lo sabes, porque... ¡me lo cortaste tú!

* * *

**VIII.**

Rose se había adormilado contra el hombro de James con el sonido de su voz y, cuando la anciana mujer había dicho aquellas palabras con la voz de su amado, la chica se sobresaltó. Por unos instantes con la macabra historia y los ojos cerrados había olvidado dónde estaba.

Mientras la vampiresa se separaba del fantasma de la ópera, éste reía por lo bajo con la cara que ella tenía puesta. Ella lo asesinó con la mirada pero James seguía riendo. Finalmente, cuando el corazón ya no le iba a tanta velocidad, Rose rió también unos segundos.

Pero no estaban solos. Hallowe'en. Es la noche más mágica del año. La única en el que el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos, el de aquí y el de allá, están unidos por una fina membrana que a veces... puede llegar a romperse.

Una fantasma con un anillo en el dedo los estaba observando.

* * *

**Vale, sí. Quizá no hace miedo. Pero es lo máximo que he creído lograr: la angustia. ¡Anda! No me digáis ahora que no os hace angustia. Seguro que no, ni siquiera he logrado esto. La historia de miedo está basada en una que sale en la película _Skylab_.**

**Suerte a todos los demás participantes;**

**aquí la que ha intentado asustar se retira (xD).**


End file.
